1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a color filter and a display device comprising the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices are devices visualizing data. In accordance with the progress and maturation of modern information society, there have increasingly been demands for display devices for displaying images, and various flat panel display devices such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), or an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display have been widely used.
Color filters are optical elements of a display device and realize colors by extracting three colors of red, green, and blue for each pixel. Particularly, the color filters realize a green color by mixing a yellow pigment and a cyan pigment.